1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to printed circuit board assemblies, especially to a printed circuit board assembly having heat dissipating modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), in computers generate a lot of heat that can affect operation and may cause damages if the heat is not removed from the electronic devices efficiently.